


Perfectly Human

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Darla likes him human but sometimes she wishes...





	Perfectly Human

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Perfectly Human  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Darla, (Lindsey/Darla implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** Darla likes him human but sometimes she wishes...  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge]() Day 15 at nekid_spike

Darla caressed Lindsey’s cheek with her fingers. He was so kind and gentle, qualities that she would normally despise but since she was human again they made her feel special, cherished.

A small, sad smile graced her face as he nuzzled his cheek against the palm of her hand. She couldn’t help but think if she was still a vampire in that moment she would have bit him, not to kill him but to change him, to make him what she was so that he would stay with her forever. 

A wistful expression crossed her face. She could just imagine him as a vampire, her vampire. As the thought ran through her mind she knew as a vampire he wouldn’t be the same and she realized even if she could she would never want to change Lindsey. She liked him the way he was now... human.

He was perfectly human. 

And she would make sure he stayed that way.


End file.
